


Unreality

by themakarabastard (autisticvantas)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Sexual Abuse, Implied abuse, i had to write it guys...., sort of psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticvantas/pseuds/themakarabastard
Summary: Kurloz stares blankly at his cracked ceiling, silent.Listening.Waiting.Reflecting.Father would be home any moment. Father. Would be here any moment. He thinks. Time is stuttery around him. Nothing feels real.





	

Kurloz stares blankly at his cracked ceiling, silent.  
Listening.  
Waiting.  
Reflecting.  
Father would be home any moment. Father. Would be here any moment. He thinks. Time is stuttery around him. Nothing feels real.  
The floor creaks.  
Water drips slowly, somewhere.  
A murmur floats through the house. Gamzee.  
He blinks and swallows hard, before turning and facing the wall. He pulls the blanket over him, ripping it a little. As if it wasn't full of enough holes.  
The wind blows, scraping the dead branches of a tree across his window. He stares out it. He should leave. He needs to leave.  
He cannot.  
The house shifts, the wood contracting in the cold. Too cold these past months. Feels like he's dead, cold like a corpse. Frozen to death.  
He wants to be dead. He glances at his dresser. The blades.  
He still had time.  
Gamzee stumbles in the hall and giggles. His drug dependency gets worse every day.  
He still had time.  
But not today.  
He looks at the wall.  
The yellowing wallpaper.  
The stains.  
The tears.  
It must have been beautiful at one point. The whole house was huge and grand, fallen into awful disrepair. Their family used to be beautiful.  
The wallpaper has tiny flowers on it, embossed in the surface. He traces the grooves. They must have been blue at one point. Blue on white. So lovely.  
This isn't lovely.  
The front door slams open. Kurloz freezes.  
His heart speeds up.  
He should have ran.  
Stupid.  
Father is silent, but the old house creaks with his movements.

The stairs, faint, then closer.

The wind rattles the old window, branches rapping on the glass, desperate to get in.

The hall door.

Gamzee stops talking to himself abruptly

He steps down the hall, closer and closer.

Kurloz closes his eyes

10

He breathes deeply

9

He holds the blanket to himself tightly

8

He opens his eyes

7

He swallows hard

6

He

5

will

4

get

3

through

2

tonight

1  
The door opens.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe someday ill write, *gasp* a TWO chapter fic! today is not that day. follow my blog, themakarabastard. or else, i guess?


End file.
